A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,716. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,716 discloses a steering column in which a rod member is pivotally attached to a steering column member. The rod member moves longitudinally upon pivotal movement of the steering column member. A pair of coil springs are normally tightly wound around the periphery of the rod member so that, when fully wound, they grip the rod member and prevent longitudinal movement of the rod member. Rotation of a lever about an axis of the rod member causes the springs to become partially unwound and release their grip on the rod member. When the springs become unwound, the rod member can be moved longitudinally.
Another known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,261. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,261 discloses a steering column in which a tilt lever is rotated so that a pressure pin projecting from a latch lever is shifted in a slot formed in the tilt lever. At the same time, a tilt bolt, fixed to the tilt lever, is loosened from a tilt nut. The distance between the pressure pin and the tilt bolt becomes greater as the pressure pin shifts in the slit. The latch lever rotates about a shaft provided in the sides of the steering column so that teeth on the latch lever disengage from teeth on a fixed bracket. At the same time, the distance between an inner side of the tilt lever and the tilt nut becomes greater. Vertical panels of the fixed bracket are released from being pressed against sides of a vertically shifting bracket fixed to the steering column. The steering column can be tilted relative to the vehicle.